One Cannot Delay The Inevitable
by Kaden-san
Summary: (Modern AU and OOC. SlowBurn Best Friend trope.) Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow have been best friends for quite some time and are dancing around the edges of possibly becoming something more. With the Spring Formal coming up in a few short weeks, what will push them over the edge and stop delaying the inevitable?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: General disclaimers that I don't own Game of Thrones and all that jazz. My first foray into the Game of Thrones fandom.**

* * *

 _ **One Cannot Delay The Inevitable: Chapter One**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Tags: ModernAU! & OOC!**_

* * *

"The lady asked you to back up there mate."

Daenerys Targaryen would deny it with her dying breath but her heart stopped trying to hammer out of her chest at the sound of her best friend Jon Snow's voice. She felt his presence come up behind her and she crossed her arms underneath her breasts; feeling safe in the knowledge that Jon would protect her. The college boy sneered, his once charming expression twisting into something dreadful and he took an aggressive step forward.

"Piss off. The lady and I are having a private conversation."

"And that conversation is now over. Leave."

The steel in Jon's tone of voice sent delicious fissures up Daenerys' spine as she could hear his quiet passion simmering underneath as well and she knew she needed to intervene or this unlucky fellow would see Jon's passion unleashed. When she turned around, Daenerys saw that Jon's expressive brown eyes had turned black and his jaw twitched with restrained emotion. The usual tingle sparked from Daenerys' hand, up her arm and into her heart when she touched Jon's forearm and he looked down at her. She smiled, making sure to show her gratitude and Jon nodded once. Daenerys turned back around, tilted her head to the side at a slight angle and raised a manicured eyebrow.

"I just wanted to talk to you is all. You're hardly ever alone and with the Spring Formal coming up…"

"I appreciate your flattery and honesty but my answer is still no. Please leave."

This time the college boy acknowledged her dismissal and walked away with an angry huff. Daenerys waited for a full minute before she turned around and looked up at Jon. Her best friend didn't look at her, his hard eyes glaring at the rapidly retreating back of the college boy and Daenerys grinned. The protectiveness Jon had for her always made Daenerys smile, she chose not to look too far into the why, and she filed the moment away for when she was in the privacy of her own room later tonight.

"I'm down here Jon Snow."

Her voice snapped Jon out of his glaring but he couldn't turn off his emotions quick enough and Daenerys stood spell-bound as she had a brief opportunity to look past the emotional armor that Jon wore all the time. The fact that he could restrain so many wild emotions and give off such a quiet stillness impressed Daenerys and she waited for him to collect himself. He did with a shake of his head, a slight flush on his cheeks and he reached for her. He stopped himself at the last second and scuffed his boot on the ground.

"I'm sorry that I interfered but the idiot didn't get your dismissal the first time and he got too close."

"Ever my knight in shining armor. Your determination to protect what you call my 'innocence' is oh so charming and I thank you for it."

The teasing lilt in her voice had the desired effect and Jon rolled his eyes. The awkwardness between them disappeared and Daenerys took a hold of Jon's arm. Before he could make a comment, Daenerys started walking and Jon complied with their physical arrangement.

"You still have a certain innocence about you Danyi and that's part of what makes you who you are. Don't knock it."

"I know who I am Jon Snow. And despite my many perceived failures and flaws, I will endure. I will endure and keep moving forward."

Her life philosophy fell from her lips in a whisper and Jon squeezed her forearm with his other hand. Daenerys smiled up at him, a small sad smile and she didn't want to dwell on the litany of dark memories that plagued her dreams some nights. She cleared her throat and a flash of brilliant red caught her eye. The lithe, graceful form of Ygritte would destroy the peaceful moment she was sharing with her best friend and Daenerys didn't want it to end just yet. The platinum-blonde tried to direct Jon away from Ygritte but her much smaller form could not so easily move Jon's powerful body.

"Oi, what are you doing? Your dorm is over that way and you are _not_ getting me into the library again today."

"I saw something over this way and I just wanted a closer look."

Despite her best attempts to keep her tone innocent and carefree, Daenerys knew that she failed when Jon stopped walking and looked around. She knew the exact moment that he spotted his ex-girlfriend because his body stiffened and Daenerys hugged him tight with her face buried into his solid chest.

"Breathe Jon. It's okay. I won't let her hurt you anymore."

Jon's body relaxed just a little at Daenerys' impassioned whisper and he let out a deep breath with a long, shaky exhale. He stiffened again, moved Daenerys half-behind him and the young Targaryen knew that Ygritte must have spotted them and was walking over.

"Hello Ygritte."

"Jon. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

Daenerys couldn't help it, she gave a very un-lady like snort in disbelief and Jon reprimanded her with a pinch on the back of her arm. Daenerys bit back the reflexive hiss but didn't say anything and the two former lovers ignored her. Ygritte stood a full head taller than Daenerys and Daenerys knew that despite her slender frame that the red-headed woman had some serious strength to her. That hadn't helped the other woman in the end when Daenerys had kicked Ygritte's ass for the deplorable words Ygritte had spoken to Jon when the two broke up.

"I'm doing well Ygritte. And you?"

"The senior show case is right around the corner it feels like, and I'm still fine-tuning my final dance. Have you submitted any of your art pieces for selection yet?"

"No, I haven't. I don't know which ones to choose and I feel like something is missing from each one."

Neither young woman said anything, both holding their breath and hoping that Jon would continue talking about his art designs. The bastard child of the elitist and honorable Stark family had quite the creative eye and his works were mesmerizing. Jon never let anyone see his unfinished works or works in progress however but that didn't stop Daenerys from attempting to at every opportunity. Their shared love for the arts is what drew Ygritte and Jon together in the first place and it served as a large staple of their ill-fated relationship.

"You better hurry and get back to work then Jon. The selection committee isn't known for their patience and understanding. You know that they don't accept late submissions."

"Aye, I know."

The social awkwardness in Jon's character began to show and usually Daenerys never failed to tease him about his lack of social graces. His siblings were all well-spoken in their own ways and his brothers were all charming in their own rights. This time however, Daenerys wanted nothing more than to leave Ygritte and continue her walk with her best friend…alone. Daenerys forced a pleasant smile for Jon's sake and tilted her head to the side.

"If you'll excuse us Ygritte. Jon and I were on our way to lunch."

The simpering words fell like honey from her lips but did little to hide the frosty dismissal in her tone. Ygritte's eyes narrowed and her hold tightened on the strap of her duffle bag but she didn't move. Daenerys put a gentle pressure on Jon's lower back and he stumbled into a walk. Neither of them spoke for several long moments; Daenerys didn't know what to say for once and she hugged Jon to her through their linked arms.

"Do you want to come to my dorm and hang out? We can watch movies and eat junk food."

"Always thinking with that sweet tooth, aren't you?"

Daenerys huffed, a look of mock indignation on her face and she glared up at Jon. She almost broke character at the twinkle in Jon's eyes but she kept up her charade.

"Just because you fail to grasp the benefits of delicious sweets and candy doesn't mean that the rest of us normal people do. Besides, I forgot that you have to watch your figure."

Daenerys ran her hand down Jon's chest and his abs that she could feel through his shirt. Her best friend had a ridiculous physical regiment and his discipline was almost unparalleled. Though Jon's physical fitness did make sense because most of his friends were on the football team and although he was good enough to play, Jon didn't participate in formal sports.

"Your sarcasm is on full-force, today isn't it? Besides, I thought you were cutting back on sugar because you wanted to fit into your 'oh so special' dress for the stupid dance? We should go to the gym later tonight."

Daenerys groaned and placed the back of her free hand on her forehead in a dramatic gesture. Her head dropped back, she closed her eyes and groaned. Jon laughed next to her and Daenerys knew that his mind had now moved on from Ygritte.

"No! Not the gym. We were just there two days ago. I don't feel the need to work out almost every day like you do. And besides, you're too hard. There is no softness to be found on your body anywhere."

The implications and sexual overtones of her statement came to Daenerys too late and she flushed at Jon's snickering. She swatted his arm hard and glared at him. He stopped laughing but didn't tone down his wide smile and Daenerys realized that a long time had passed since she had last seen Jon smile with such openness. The combination of his full-blown grin and twinkling eyes hit her and she felt the butterflies dance around in her stomach.

"Mind telling me the joke too?"

The sound of her other best friend's voice saved Daenerys further embarrassment and she turned to face Missandei. The older woman stood with calm poise and a knowing grin on her face. Daenerys flushed as she realized how Jon and she must look.

"Is there something that you need Missandei?"

"I was looking for you to remind you of our dinner plans. Remember? But I see that you are busy and we can reschedule."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry that I forgot Missandei. Of course, our dinner plans are still on."

Daenerys let go of Jon's arm and stepped away from him. She walked over to Missandei and took her hands in her own. Missandei's smile widened and she nodded her head happily. Daenerys turned around, still holding Missandei's hands and looked back at Jon. He grinned, nodded and waved goodbye.

"You two enjoy yourselves. Missandei, don't let her eat too much as she and I are going to the gym later tonight."

"Oh really? I see that you are really stepping up your training Daenerys and I _wonder_ why _that_ is."

"I hate you Jon Snow and we really must be going. See you!"

Before Missandei could continue to poke fun at her, Daenerys tugged on the other girl's hand and dragged her in the other direction. She heard Jon's soft laughter, the sounds warming her heart and she only slowed down when the flush faded from her face. She turned to Missandei and poked her repeatedly in the shoulder.

"That was mean! Like really mean! Why did you have to be like that?"

The beautiful, frizzy-haired woman laughed and stepped away from Daenerys so she would no longer be poked. Daenerys grumbled and crossed her arms as they walked to the parking lot. The two best-friends had dinner out together at least once a week and always at the same _Panera_.

"I always point out the obvious Daenerys. A quality you seem to like except when it is about a certain perpetually brooding boy with messy black curls."

"Stop it! Please!"

The childish whine escaped Daenerys before she could help it and mercifully Missandei stopped teasing her about her friendship with Jon. The two of them were the closest of friends, confidants even and she knew that the both of them were too emotionally damaged to pursue anything other than close friendship. Her latest boyfriend and romantic tryst, Daario Naharis, was living proof of that and Daenerys quickly pushed those troubling thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Daenerys, where did you go?"

With great effort Daenerys dispelled her current train of thought with a shake of her head and she smiled reassuringly at Missandei. Her friend had guided Daenerys to her car, a sporty but functional vehicle and now grasped both of Daenerys' shoulders.

"In the past. Sorry, you ready to go?"

Without waiting for her friend to answer, Daenerys unlocked the doors and slipped into the driver's seat. Missandei sat down next to her without a word and a worried frown on her face. Daenerys took great care in starting her car, putting on her seatbelt and turning on some music down low. Missandei reached over and took Daenerys' closest hand in both of hers.

"Breathe Daenerys. In and out. In and out. There we go. Just like that."

With one last controlled breath Daenerys regained her composure and smiled at Missandei. The other woman smiled back at her, winked and settled back into her seat. Daenerys backed out of her assigned parking place and drove out of the school parking lot.

"Boys are stupid. Did you know that?"

"I agree, yet we both want a very specific one to call our own."

Daenerys rolled her eyes again at Missandei's insinuation towards Jon but decided to latch on to her friend's statement and get the attention off herself. She pulled into the parking lot for _Panera's_ and zoomed into a parking spot.

"So, is today the day that you are going to ask Grey Worm out?"

"Daenerys! That's not…! We are…we are _not_ talking about this right now!"

The other woman hastily unbuckled her seatbelt and scrambled out of the car. Daenerys laughed and followed at a more leisurely pace. Missandei glared at Daenerys, a very rare occurrence for the mild-mannered woman but Daenerys didn't feel ashamed. She locked her car, resituated herself and looked at Missandei.

"Are you done denying your attraction to Grey Worm? I'm starving."

"You're paying this time."

Missandei strode towards the restaurant and Daenerys met her friend in front of the large menus hanging from the ceiling. Daenerys never understood why Missandei took such great care in reviewing the menu, since the woman ordered the same items every time but Daenerys scanned the menu and made her decision. She pulled out her credit card and smiled at the other young woman behind the register.

"Hello Sansa."

"Hey there Daenerys. Your usual I presume?"

"Please."

Sansa Stark nodded and tapped away at the registers screen. Both women ignored Missandei's huff and Daenerys merely turned to her friend with a raised eyebrow. When Missandei didn't say anything in rebuttal, Daenerys nodded and turned around to see Sansa place a frosted cookie down on the counter next to two large soda fountain cups. The platinum-blonde sighed and pushed the cookie back towards Sansa. The beautiful red-head raised an eyebrow at her and Daenerys pouted.

"Jon is taking Daenerys to the gym later tonight and Daenerys wouldn't want to do _anything_ that would make Jon frown. Like if he found out that she had too much sugar before they went to work out."

"Ah. I see."

Daenerys grit her teeth as Jon's oldest sister and Missandei teamed up to tease her about Jon and she put her credit card back in her purse. She raised a hand when Sansa started to tap on the register's screen again and the Stark woman looked at her.

"Don't you dare take that cookie off my order."

"Daenerys it's okay. Really. Ninety-nine cents really won't be that much of a difference…"

Sansa stopped rambling at Daenerys' glare and sighed. Daenerys nodded and left whatever spare change and few dollar bills she had in the bottom of her purse on the table. She took the delicious looking cookie off the counter and turned around to look at the people in line behind her. She spotted an adorable looking little girl standing behind her with her mother and walked over.

"Excuse me but would you mind if I gave your daughter my cookie? You see, I have to-"

"I heard everything my dear and no I wouldn't object."

Daenerys blushed at the humor in the other woman's voice but knelt so she was eye to eye with the little girl and held out the wrapped cookie. The little girl hugged her mother's leg and looked at Daenerys with wide eyes. Daenerys smiled and waggled the cookie.

"Would you like this for dessert? I'm afraid I won't be able to eat it."

The girl looked at the cookie and then up at her mother. The mother nodded and the little girl snatched the cookie from Daenerys' hand. She held it close to her chest and nodded. Daenerys smiled and stood up.

"What do you say to the nice woman now?"

" 'Tank you."

"You're quite welcome. Enjoy."

Daenerys smiled one more time and walked across the bakery to where Missandei had already claimed a table. Missandei smiled at her and made a heart shape with her hands. Daenerys flushed and sat down. She took a sip of her fountain drink and grimaced when the bland taste of water hit her tongue.

"You need to be hydrated if you are going to the gym with Jon."

"But I gave up my cookie! Certainly that warrants…"

Daenerys stopped talking when Missandei didn't look up from the book she was reading and Daenerys settled back into the booth with a small grumble. Sansa set their food orders down on the table a moment later and sat down next to Missandei.

"How come you two didn't change out of your uniforms before coming here?"

"Daenerys was too wrapped up in conversation with Jon and we didn't have time to return to our dorm."

"I was hungry!"

Daenerys stabbed her food with her fork at the other girls' chuckles and Daenerys looked up when a foot prodded her calf. Sansa appraised Daenerys' school attire with a critical eye and nodded her head.

"I'm not saying you don't wear _King's Landings_ mandatory attire rather well but you have so many cuter options to choose from. Does my dear brother know that you wear thigh highs instead of the mandatory tights?"

"N-No! Why would he?"

"Well, considering you two do spend an unusual amount of time together I figured that he had seen underneath your skirt at some point."

Daenerys chose to flick a piece of food at Sansa in childish reply and Missandei laughed. Sansa wiped her face with a napkin but her teasing smirk didn't relent. It was a school tradition that the juniors and seniors forewent the black or white stockings that were part of their uniform in favor of garter belts and thigh highs. It was considered more sophisticated and sexy and Daenerys often wondered what Jon would think if he did know of her choice in attire.

"Anyway, have you chosen your gym outfit for later tonight at least?"

"Sansa…"

"No, I will not stop pestering the two of you until you two dunderheads do something about this sexual tension between you two. I want adorable nieces and nephews to spoil in the very near future and yours and Jon's children will be so adorable."

The Stark family didn't mince words and in most other situations Sansa had a considerable amount of tact but the subject of the supposed romantic interest between Jon and Daenerys didn't warrant it. At least that's what Sansa said every time her and Daenerys had this conversation and Daenerys played with her food instead of looking at Sansa. Sansa reached across the table and took Daenerys' hands in her own.

"I don't know why the two of you continue to fight the serious chemistry between you two. And from what little I know, I don't see why."

"It's just never the right time."

"That's nonsense Daenerys and I think that you know it."

Daenerys looked up and sought out Missandei. Her best friend looked at her calmly and her eyes asked the same question that Sansa had verbally. Daenerys felt the world closing in on her like every time she dared venture into the terrifying territory of thinking of taking Jon Snow on as a romantic interest whilst in public. It was one thing for her mind to think about it in that time and space between being awake and dreaming and another completely while in public and having two of her girlfriends question her.

"My lunch break is over Daenerys but I leave you with one question to think about. Would it be so bad to love my brother and be loved back by him in return?"

Sansa stood up and walked away with a gentle smile. Daenerys angrily pushed away her food and drink. She stood up suddenly and walked out of the bakery towards her car. She unlocked her car and fell into the driver's seat. Missandei slipped in a few moments later and took the keys from Daenerys' shaking hands. The car rumbled to life and Missandei turned the music on down low again.

"We only push as hard as we do because we love both of you and we want to see you happy."

"I am happy."

"Truly happy Daenerys."

Daenerys didn't respond, clicking on her seatbelt and they drove back to _King's Landing_ in silence.

* * *

 **A/N: Well? Curious to see what the reactions are and if there are mistakes/concerns let me know in a review or PM. -Kaden**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: General disclaimers and all that jazz.**

* * *

 **One Cannot Delay The Inevitable: Chapter Two**

 **Rating: T**

 **Tags: ModernAU! & OOC!**

* * *

 _'You ready? I'll be at your dorm soon.'_

One little text message had the capability of throwing Daenerys into a maelstrom of emotions and she stood up so fast that her desk chair fell over backwards onto the floor. Missandei looked up, startled at Daenerys' sudden movement and set the book she was reading down on her bed beside her.

"Everything okay Daenerys?"

"Um, sort of. Jon is on his way over so we can go to the gym."

"And?"

Daenerys glared at Missandei and waved a hand down her body. She still wore her school uniform, having thrown herself into her studies as soon as they got back from their lunch and moping in tortured silence about one Jon Snow.

"And I haven't gotten ready! I don't have an outfit ready for the gym and I'm not cleaned up and…"

"I'm not sure what you need to do to get 'cleaned up' but I already picked out your outfit and hung it up in your closet. Get changed and then I'll help you with your hair."

Stunned, Daenerys walked over to her closet and saw the gym outfit Missandei had picked out. She quickly stripped off her school uniform, her garter belt and bra. Daenerys was comfortable in her own skin, nudity not bothering her and Missandei had seen her naked a dozen times over. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants, sports bra and an athletic singlet top.

"Okay."

Without another word Daenerys walked over to where Missandei stood behind her desk chair, having righted the wooden chair and Daenerys sat down. Missandei pushed Daenerys long hair off her back and over the front of her shoulder. With a few deft twists of her fingers, the other girl hid the straps of Daenerys' sports bra behind the straps of her singlet and tightened up the usual braids that Daenerys wore her hair in.

"There. You are all set. Here's your phone, keycard and purse. Do not forget to get a water from the vending machine downstairs."

Daenerys stood up on shaky feet, her thoughts and emotions still wrapped up in one tangled ball concerning Jon Snow and she fidgeted with her fingers. Missandei slapped her hands and Daenerys shook her head.

"I should cancel and tell him I don't feel well. I can't do this right now and I feel exposed."

"Breathe Daenerys. In and out. In and out. You love going to the gym with Jon and working out with him. He's relaxed and carefree while pushing his body to its limits remember? Besides, Grey Worm is coming over to study for a test and I don't want your nervous energy to make him nervous too."

Daenerys forgot about her thoughts of Jon and looked at Missandei with a raised eyebrow. Missandei blushed but turned Daenerys and pushed her towards the door. Daenerys half-protested and managed to turn around just as Missandei pushed her outside into the hallway.

"When did this happen and why didn't I know about it?"

"You were too busy moping and studying to pay attention to anything over the past two hours. Now, go."

Missandei smiled to take the sting out of her statement and Daenerys waved goodbye as she walked towards the common area on the first floor of the dorm building. Daenerys had just picked up her water bottle from the vending machine when there was a knock on the front door and Daenerys glared at the other girls who crowded by the door. She smoothed back her hair, ran her hands down her legs and with a deep breath opened the door.

"Hey there."

The witty, sarcastic comment she had on the tip of her tongue disappeared as Daenerys had her first look at Jon and his slightly sweaty form. She knew from previous experiences that Jon wore a tank-top underneath his t-shirt but today he wore a tighter t-shirt than normal and the sweat made it cling to his muscular frame. She couldn't blame the other girls behind her as they gasped and swooned but she could stop them from doing or saying anything stupid. She walked out onto the porch and firmly shut the front door behind her.

"I was almost afraid that you would cancel or say that you were too busy studying to make it."

"So, you already worked out ahead of time?"

"No, I was…a bit frustrated about something that Robb and Theon had said and went out for a short run before I came to pick you up."

Daenerys placed a hand on Jon's forearm and looked up at him in silent inquiry. He gave a strained smile and shook his head.

"It's nothing Danyi. Just them being stupid is all. Come on."

The two students walked for a few minutes and then into the recreation center. They swiped in with their ID cards and broke away from each other to go into their separate locker rooms on the second floor. Daenerys put her belongings into a locker, shut it and walked back out into the gym. Jon waited for her and opened the door for her. They signed in and walked over to an empty section of the gym to warm up.

"Oi, there you are Snow! I figured you chickened out of the workout once you saw what it consisted of."

"And let you believe that you can one-up me Tormund? As if."

A giant red-headed and bearded man lumbered over to them and clasped Jon in a manly embrace. They backed away and Tormund nodded at Daenerys. Daenerys smiled and nodded back.

"Is today a hard day for you guys?"

"It's Tuesday lass. Coach Davos over there is plotting to kill us."

Tormund stage whispered dramatically behind his large hand and the older man in question, Coach Davos, glared at them. He walked over and looked up at Tormund with stern eyes. Despite the height difference, Tormund straightened, as did Jon and another boy by the name of Gendry walked over.

"If you have time to crack jokes Tormund then I guess you are all warmed up. Jon, finish up and meet us over at the squat rack. Hello Daenerys."

"Hello Coach Davos."

Jon grinned at Daenerys and motioned for her to continue warming up as he walked away. Daenerys stuck her tongue out at him but did as he asked.

"Has he asked you out yet?"

Daenerys jumped and turned around with a hand over her fast beating heart. Arya Stark stood behind her, straight as a board and hands clasped behind her back. The youngest Stark daughter stood dressed in attire like Daenerys' and waited for Daenerys' answer.

"No, and don't be ridiculous. Where is Coach Syrio Forel?"

"Awaiting us as soon as you are warmed up. Ready?"

Daenerys nodded and for the next hour put her body through a tremendous workout. Daenerys would have quit working out with the short and demanding fencing coach if she hadn't seen real results of her training and the fact that Jon's eyes constantly roved over her as she worked out. His gaze was heavy and warm, appreciative even, and it always gave Daenerys that little bit of extra motivation to finish strong.

"Concentrate on using these muscles to complete the exercise Danyi. Just like that. Smooth and steady now."

The rough callouses on Jon's hands as they moved across the bare skin of her back sent shivers down Daenerys' spine and she unconsciously leaned back into his touch. Jon corrected her form by pressing his hands into her back and Daenerys concentrated on not letting the weights drop back down. She finished and saw Coach Syrio Forel's attention focused on Arya.

"What are you doing over here? Coach Davos couldn't have let you go yet."

Daenerys wiped her face with her towel and took a sip from her water bottle. Jon had stripped off his t-shirt and Daenerys appreciated the way that the stretchy fabric of his tank-top moved and hugged his muscles. Jon chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Coach is letting us have a break before we hit the last exercise. You're finished, right?"

"Yes, and I'll stretch with you when you're done."

It went unsaid that Daenerys would watch the last of Jon's workout with Tormund and Gendry. A habit that had developed over time and one that Daenerys most certainly _did not_ want to give up. Jon grinned and hurried back over to where Coach Davos and the others stood waiting when Coach Davos barked out a command. Daenerys followed at a slower pace, her body tired from the workout and she grinned at the taller, imposing form of Brienne.

"Who will win the match today Brienne?"

"Tormund won last week so…"

"Jon."

Both women grinned as they said Jon's name at the same time and Arya joined them a moment later. Brienne acknowledged Arya with a nod of her head and the three ladies returned their attention to where Jon, Tormund and Gendry were cranking through deadlifts. The amount of weight and repetitions the three men worked past and up to impressed Daenerys and she leaned over a stand as she watched Jon. He faltered and had to set the weight back down. Daenerys raised an eyebrow, Jon's misstep abnormal and looked at Arya when the other girl poked her.

"Stop teasing him."

"I'm not. I haven't said anything."

"Then put those away."

Arya poked Daenerys' breasts and Daenerys flushed as she realized that due to her positioning Jon had gotten an eyeful of her cleavage. The fact that Jon noticed and was _distracted_ set the embers ablaze in her lower stomach and she straightened back up. Jon resumed the exercise and completed it with ease. Tormund had the gall to laugh and whispered something to Jon while pointing at Daenerys. Jon flushed, shook his head and punched Tormund in the shoulder.

"Boys!"

"Yes Coach."

The final set must have arrived because all three boys weren't quite so eager to snatch up the weights and they paced around the weights. Coach Davos barked a command and Jon stepped up to the weight bar first. He batted his curls away from his face, a useless gesture, and tied them back when they simply fell back into his face. Due to the way that he had set down the weights during his last set Jon had his back to her, and Daenerys drank in his physique when he placed his hands on his hips.

"You'll burn holes into his back if you stare at him any harder."

"Quiet Arya. The guys need to concentrate."

Brienne came to Daenerys' defense this time around and Daenerys was grateful but didn't take her eyes off Jon. She knew that her best friend had a considerable amount of strength and that he knew his own body's limits, but the weights were much heavier than the last time Daenerys had seen Jon perform this exercise. Daenerys gripped the stand until her knuckles turned white and held her breath. She let it out gratefully as her lungs burned for air when Jon completed the exercise set and dropped the weights onto the ground.

"Let's see what you can do Gendry."

"Yes Coach."

Gendry took to the weights and Arya straightened almost imperceptibly. The younger Stark daughter had very few restraints when it came to voicing her opinions or what she felt passionate about but no one could get her to comment on how she felt about Gendry. The younger boy (Jon and Tormund were both seniors while Gendry was a junior) performed the exercise three times but on the fourth repetition struggled. He couldn't get the bar higher and dropped it with a defeated groan.

"I'm sorry Coach. I just can't…"

"It's all right there son. You couldn't lift the weights even once last week. Tormund."

Tormund clapped Gendry on the shoulder as he passed the younger boy and glared down at the weights. He swung his arms back and forth, beat his chest and then settled in. Four times he lifted the bar high above his head but on the fifth he struggled. The weights dropped back down onto the floor with a thud and accompanied by Tormund's growl. Tormund stomped over to Jon and poked him hard in the chest.

"Don't get cocky there pretty boy. This only makes us even. Bwah!"

The competition between Jon and Tormund was much talked about between themselves and their friends but there was no ill will between the two seniors. Jon smirked and nodded his head. Coach Davos stepped between the two of them and both seniors took a step back.

"We are finished for the day lads and remember to stretch. I'll see you three here tomorrow at the same time. Understood?"

"Yes coach."

Daenerys smiled at Jon as her best friend approached and she handed him his towel and water bottle. He took both, wiped his face and drained his water bottle. He motioned over to the section of the gym usually reserved for yoga classes and grimaced. Daenerys stepped in close and ran her hands down his arms.

"What hurts? I knew that weight looked too heavy. What were you thinking? Oh, that's right you weren't. Stupid competitive men."

"I'm fine Danyi. I pushed myself hard today or were you not watching?"

Jon grinned down at her and gripped her shoulders in his hands. Daenerys rolled her eyes and searched his eyes for any lies or misdirection. She couldn't tell and let him lead her over to the spot so they could stretch.

"You seemed to be pushing yourself hard as well today. You're getting quite toned and your definition is starting to show."

"I didn't know that you were watching so closely Jon."

Daenerys winked as she bent over to touch her toes and she let her elbows touch the ground. She moved her shoulders in such a way that the muscles in her back flexed and she heard Jon inhale. She held the stretch for a moment and then eased her way back to standing up straight. Jon stood there spellbound and Daenerys arched over to the side.

"You need to stretch as well Jon."

"R-Right."

The two best friends finished stretching in silence and they walked out of the gym. Jon went to put back on his t-shirt but before he could Daenerys snatched it from him. Jon looked down at her and raised his eyebrows. Daenerys smirked back up at him, held his shirt behind her back and stepped into the women's locker room.

"It's a warm night Jon and you don't want to overheat. You did just work out pretty hard after all."

Before Jon could protest, Daenerys stepped further into the locker room and giggled as she went to the locker where her belongings were. She turned around and almost bumped into Ygritte. The taller red-headed woman stopped, opened her mouth as if to apologize and closed her mouth with a snap when she saw that it was Daenerys. Daenerys went to step around Ygritte but the other woman blocked her way to the exit.

"Excuse me. I'm trying to leave."

"Loosen your death grip on Jon's free time. I would like to talk with him but with you constantly by his side it makes it difficult to have a private conversation."

Ygritte hissed out her demands and stepped closer to loom over Daenerys but Daenerys didn't back down. She was one of two of the last remaining Targaryen's and when she came of age she would file for sole ownership of her family's business empire. That daunting task posed a much bigger obstacle than an ex-lover of Jon's and she glared back up at Ygritte.

"And when we last spoke I told you that you would never speak to Jon alone again while I'm around. You nearly broke him and he is still haunted by what you said and did."

"You don't know what-"

"And I'm not the only one who feels that way. Sansa and Arya both feel the same way."

Ygritte went to interrupt and Daenerys would have liked nothing better than to rip into Jon's ex-girlfriend again but Jon was waiting for her. She stepped past a stunned Ygritte and out of the locker room. Jon leaned back against the wall as he waited for her, his head tilted back and eyes closed. Daenerys took this brief opportunity to reign in her infamous temper and smiled at Jon when his eyes popped open.

"Come on sleepy head. Let's get you back to your dorm where you can shower and go to sleep."

"I'll walk you back to your dorm Danyi."

Pleased with Jon's gruff response (not that she had expected anything less) Daenerys fell in step beside him and they walked across campus in companionable silence. Jon's dorm wasn't too far from Daenerys' but it was in the opposite direction and Daenerys had at first tried to stop Jon from walking her back to her dorm. His honor as a Stark and his gentleman's upbringing prevented him from not escorting her and Daenerys really did feel like a princess when Jon reminded her of this. The two of them stopped outside of Daenerys' dorm and Jon carefully ran his hands down her arms.

"Make sure to stretch again if anything starts to tighten up and drink plenty of water. I suggest you take a bath too, as it will soothe any aches you might have."

"Speaking from experience, are we?"

Jon coughed, embarrassed, and Daenerys chuckled.

"Stop being so bossy and let me take care of you as a friend should. Otherwise, I'll have Missandei force you to take a bath and replace your stash of candy with a healthier alternative."

"You wouldn't dare! And how do you know that I have a stash of candy in my dorm?"

Jon grinned, eyes shining knowingly and Daenerys huffed. Her pretend annoyance vanished when Jon pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. The action never failed to make Daenerys' insides melt and tonight held no exception. Feeling brave and wanting to thank Jon for everything he did; Daenerys grabbed his bicep, stood up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. She flushed, her eyes fixed on the ground and she whispered her goodbyes as she slipped through the front door. She closed it and leaned back against it, her heart hammering in her chest. She focused her attentions and glared at the rest of the girls that stood with a multitude of expressions on their faces.

"Get back to whatever it is that you all were doing. There is nothing to see here."

Margaery Tyrell smirked but ushered the other girls away. The beautiful senior stared at Daenerys until Daenerys squirmed and Margaery laughed.

"How long are you going to cling so tightly to that title of 'best friend of Jon Snow'? You are merely delaying the inevitable."

"Like you are any better. How long are you going to keep his older brother Robb pining for your affections?"

"Not for too much longer but it is so much fun to see him grovel."

Margaery disappeared further into the dormitory and Daenerys walked up the stairs to her room. She remembered at the last moment that Missandei had a 'study session' with Grey Worm and knocked. The door swung open and Missandei stood on the other side with a knowing grin. Daenerys dramatically leaned into her room and looked around for any signs of Grey Worm.

"He left a while ago once we were done studying."

"That quick huh?"

Missandei flushed, pulled Daenerys into the room and shut the door behind her. Daenerys laughed and set her belongings down on her desk. Missandei sat down on her bed and looked at Daenerys.

"I see that you have acquired another of Jon's shirts."

"Oh. I forgot to give it back to him."

"Where you wearing it earlier?"

Daenerys shook her head and pulled out her toiletries so she could shower. She stripped naked and wrapped a towel around herself. Missandei still sat and waited for an explanation.

"Give it a rest Missandei."

"Fine. What about that kiss you gave him just now?"

The flush spread down her face and to the top of her chest at the memory and Daenerys grabbed her toiletries. She walked out of the room to Missandei's laughter and grumbled the entire way to the showers about no good, nosey best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: General disclaimers and all that jazz. This chapter pushes the hard 'T' rating and mimics the passion between Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow in S7.**

* * *

 **One Cannot Delay The Inevitable: Chapter Two**

 **Rating: T**

 **Tags: ModernAU! & OOC!**

* * *

"Glancing at your phone won't make him come home faster."

Daenerys' cheeks flushed pink and she chewed on her lower lip at Missandei's comment. Missandei, Margaery and Daenerys walked across the open quad on campus and sipped from fruit smoothies. The silver-blonde haired girl pocketed her phone with an exaggerated sigh, and glared at Missandei. Missandei grinned, looped her arm through Daenerys' and Margaery looked up from her own phone.

"Oh yeah that's right. The Stark boys are coming back from their hunting trip in time for lessons to resume this week. Robb told me that Jon is the winner of their disgusting little past time. Something about bagging the biggest buck or what not."

"This hunting trip means a lot to Jon and Robb because their father, Ned, is not holding back on them this time around. Ned Stark has always won in their hunting competitions in the past but Jon bested him this time around."

"Oh, would you look at that Missandei? Daenerys is displaying that infamous Targaryen temper!"

Daenerys softened her glare at Margaery's teasing words and unclenched her fists at her sides. She had defended Jon all of her life, the action happening as easily as breathing and more often than not Daenerys defended Jon even when the brooding Stark boy wouldn't defend himself. Very few things could raise Daenerys' temper as quickly as bashing her friends, even in jest, and Daenerys' temper had often been likened to that of a roaring dragon.

"Please don't joke about this. Jon doesn't take credit for his successes and like I said, him besting his father means quite a bit to him. He said that even Robb complimented him and boasted about Jon's shot to the rest of the family."

Daenerys' soft spoken plea had the emotional effect that she aimed for and both Missandei and Margaery nodded. The Tyrell beauty couldn't hold a serious thought for too long however and raised her index finger dramatically. Daenerys' held her breath and prayed for patience for whatever Margaery was going to say.

"Jon Snow isn't _really_ part of the Stark family, though is he? Now that he's of age, he can request a DNA match and find out who his family _really_ is. Isn't that right? Robb was telling me that Ned Stark forbade Jon from requesting the test during his childhood and that he would tell him when he came of age."

"Margaery! Really now…"

Missandei shot Daenerys a quick, concerned look as she admonished the other girl but Daenerys nodded her head. Jon and her had talked about this many times but Jon had declared the issue moot because of Ned Stark's decision. In the darkness and privacy of their respective dorms and only when they were alone, did Jon admit that he struggled with what he would do when he came of age. On the one hand, like all orphans or adopted children, Jon wanted to know who he was but at the same time he really did like belonging to the Stark family.

"Well? Don't leave us hanging Daenerys! What is Jon going to do about his heritage now that he is of age?"

"He hasn't told me. Gods honest truth."

Daenerys could see the other girls deflate somewhat at her anti-climatic answer and she shrugged her shoulders. Margaery huffed and threw her hands up in the air but the three young women resumed their stroll.

"So, Daenerys, any more juicy details you want to share about your 'friendship' with Jon Snow? I mean, has anything else happened since you planted a not-so-platonic kiss on his cheek last week?"

Leave it to Margaery Tyrell to keep the gossip mill turning and not be able to appreciate a simple silence. Even Missandei chuckled, fidgeted with one of her curls and looked at Daenerys. The blush that stained her cheeks again burned and Daenerys feared that she would forever have 'rosy cheeks'. The girls stopped walking, sat down underneath a large tree and the branches sheltered them from the sun.

"No, I don't want to share any details with either of you."

"Oh, come on! That means that you _do_ have more details and you simply _must_ share them with us. I will die otherwise! Honestly!"

Daenerys laughed, Margaery's drama a steady constant and Missandei chose a subtler tactic. The darker skinned girl slid closer to Daenerys, linked arms with her and rested her head on Daenerys' shoulder. She looked up, her large brown eyes the perfect picture of innocence and Daenerys shook her head.

"Oh no you don't! I'm still mad at you from your comment from last week."

"You know I was only teasing…"

"Nope. Not telling."

Daenerys popped the 'p' in nope and stood up. Her actions dislodged Missandei and Daenerys wiped off the back of her skirt. Her phone chimed in her bag and she bent down to retrieve it.

 _Jon: 'We just made it back to King's Landing. You hungry?'_

 _Daenerys: 'What sort of question is that? I'm always hungry. Applebee's?'_

 _Jon: 'Right. I forgot that you're the bottomless pit. Head out to the parking lot and I'll meet you there.'_

"Hold on, I thought we were hanging out until the boys got back. Where are you going?"

"The boys are back. See you."

Daenerys didn't wait for Margaery to respond and hurried off to the parking lot. Her grin widened when she saw Jon leaning against his large pick-up truck. Robb, Bran and Theon formed a circle around him and the boys were loud with their laughing and joking. Jon saw her first and he pushed off his truck to meet her. Daenerys jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. The tell-tale warmth and scent of Jon hit her double time and she squeezed just a little tighter.

"Did I tell you that I absolutely hate it when you go away on these weekends? I am so _bored_ when you're gone. I actually study, go to the gym and do normal things."

"Oh, so you do know how to act like a _regular_ girl?"

Daenerys giggled at Jon's sarcastic remark and played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Jon hadn't set her down and Daenerys made no move to get down either. The both of them chose to relish in the moment of having each other back and Daenerys had her face turned into Jon's neck as he had his buried in her hair.

"Hey now! Break it up you two!"

"Or get a room at least! Geesh."

Jon turned around and gave Robb, Bran and Theon the middle finger. Daenerys giggled and slid down Jon's front. He groaned, low enough only for Daenerys to hear and glared at her when she stood on her own two feet. Daenerys winked at him, turned around and settled back against his front. Margaery and Missandei walked over and Daenerys watched as Margaery flirted with Robb. Daenerys felt Jon's beard graze her temple and his breath in her ear.

"C'mon, let's go. I think they are distracted enough…"

"Mmmm….'kay."

The intimacy and familiarity of Jon's actions soothed Daenerys and she really didn't want to move but her stomach had other ideas. Jon opened the passenger side door of his truck, helped Daenerys up into the truck with his hands on her waist and shut the door. He ambled back over to the driver's side of his truck and climbed in before anyone noticed. Missandei walked over first, followed by Robb and Daenerys waved at her friend in silent communication that everything was okay. Robb smirked, climbed up on the foot lip of Jon's truck and leaned in through the open window.

"And just where do you think you two are going?"

"Away from you lot."

Jon started his truck and the powerful rumble of the engine forced Robb to step down. He winked at Daenerys and snagged Margaery around her waist before walking away. Jon chuckled, drove out of the parking lot and out onto the road towards Applebee's. Daenerys fiddled with the radio and hummed along to the song. Neither teenager said anything, content to finally be back in each other's company and Jon pulled into one of the 'drive n' takeout' parking spots. Daenerys looked at Jon and raised an eyebrow. Her best friend chuckled and held up his phone.

"It's a little early for dinner but I figured you were hungry and I ordered buffet style. Appetizers and the such."

"Oooh! Please tell me that you ordered cheeseburger sliders, those pretzel sticks and tacos."

"I couldn't be considered your best friend if I didn't."

Daenerys hummed, sat back in the seat and kicked her stocking clad legs up on the dash. She was careful to keep her modesty and she knew that the tops of her stockings would be showing. She watched Jon struggle to not leer, his gaze slipping down to her thighs and he settled for leaning back in his own seat with his eyes closed. Daenerys smiled to herself and wiggled her feet back and forth.

"Did anyone tell you that you act like a child sometimes?"

"At least I'm not brooding _all_ the time. Why so serious?"

Daenerys attempted to impersonate Heath Ledger's famous Joker line by deepening and roughening her voice but failed. Jon cracked an eye open and Daenerys giggled. She pulled the corners of her lips down in another impersonation of Jon's brooding frown and he pushed her shoulder. A knock on Jon's window stopped their playful fighting and Jon rolled down his window to pay the employee. He put the food in the backseat and drove back out onto the road.

"Where are we going to eat?"

"It's a surprise. If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"You wouldn't kill me. You _loooooooove_ me too much."

Daenerys sang out her last comment to Jon and gasped when she saw that Jon had turned off the main road and onto a side road that led onto the beach. She straightened up, reached under her skirt (smiling as Jon looked down at her legs again) and peeled down her stockings. She placed them in her bag behind her and looked down at her school uniform blouse with a frown.

"What is it?"

"Well, Margaery, Missandei and I were on campus today for debate club practice and that's why we're wearing our uniforms. I didn't know what time you would get back so I didn't pack any other clothes."

"Look in the back and see if you can't find a t-shirt in your go bag that you leave in my truck."

"Oh! I forgot."

Daenerys twisted around again and dug around for her to go bag. She turned back around when she found it and pulled out a t-shirt, pair of shorts and flip-flops. Deciding to be bold again, Daenerys, untucked her school blouse and unbuttoned the bottom three buttons. Jon swerved back into the proper lane and cursed under his breath as he returned his attention back to his driving.

"Are you trying to kill us woman?"

"I just wanted to see if you have a pulse."

Daenerys pulled her t-shirt over her blouse, took off the blouse and pulled the fabric out from underneath her t-shirt. She slid the shorts up her legs and wiggled her hips to get them on fully. Jon's gaze tracked her movements, his gaze burning her skin and Daenerys knew he had gotten a glimpse of her blue-lace panties. She cleared her throat and smirked.

"I'm all done."

"I'm not."

Jon parked his truck, got out of the car and marched over to where Daenerys sat. He wrenched open the door and stepped into Daenerys personal space. Somehow Daenerys knew what he wanted and shifted her body so Jon now stood in between her legs. He ran his hands up her bare legs, the sensation electrifying, and gripped her hips in his strong hands. With her sitting in the truck, Jon's face was level with hers and Daenerys steadied herself with her hands on his shoulders. Her heart pounded in her chest and she wet her lips with her tongue. Both leaned down at the same time, Daenerys willing Jon to close the distance between them but he held firm.

"Danyi…I want…. Please. Just let me know if you feel the same way…."

His breathless plea, the straining emotions in Jon's tone shattered Daenerys' nervousness and racing mind. Daenerys' hands slid from his shoulders to cup the back of his neck.

 _"Would it be so bad to love my brother and be loved back by him in return?"_

Sansa's words echoed in Daenerys' head and she took the proverbial leap of faith. The fairy tale, Hollywood romanticized hype of true love's first kiss didn't happen but a certain sense of rightness and coming home did as Daenerys Targaryen kissed Jon Snow for the first time. The sensation was addicting and oh so welcome so Daenerys pressed harder against Jon's mouth. He moaned and Daenerys took this opportunity to taste him with her tongue.

"I do feel the same way Jon Snow. I really do."

Their breaths came in short, rapid gasps and Jon initiated the kiss this time. He devoured her, the hidden passion she knew he had simmering beneath his calm exterior finally surging forth. Time passed the young lovers by as they made out with a feverous passion and let their emotions run wild. A flock of seagulls descended, their loud cries pulling the adolescents out of their private moment and Daenerys laughed breathlessly. She leaned against Jon and depended on his strong frame to hold her up as she felt boneless. The steady beating of his heart calmed her and allowed her to look up at him with calm, happy eyes. Jon matched her smile and he helped her down from the truck. He grabbed the food, a few blankets and led her to the beach.

"So…anything else that you want and need to let out?"

Daenerys grabbed Jon's free hand and linked their fingers together. He squeezed happily and shifted the food and blankets in his other arm.

"If the evening continues like it has, especially the past five minutes, I will be one happy guy."

The happy, carefree smile and his matching tone caused Daenerys to smile and laugh. She took her phone out of the back pocket of her shorts, turned it off and reached in Jon's back jeans pocket to do the same. He raised his eyebrows at her forwardness and Daenerys huffed.

"I don't want to be disturbed tonight. Our friends are nosey and you belong to me tonight."

"Good thinking. Here looks good."

They stopped walking and Daenerys took the food so Jon could spread out the blanket. He secured it so it wouldn't blow away in the gentle breeze and helped Daenerys sit down. Neither of them said a word as they divided up the food and Daenerys bit into a pretzel stick. She moaned and closed her eyes at the taste.

"Good thinking in getting these Jon."

"It's a wonder that your metabolism can keep up with your bottomless stomach."

"Well, since _someone_ keeps dragging me to the gym, I need to counter-balance all the healthy activity with comfort foods."

Jon laughed and the conversation fell to meaningless topics. Once the food was finished Daenerys pushed Jon down so he laid on his back and she snuggled up to him. He wrapped an arm around her and his hand ran through the sections of her hair that had fallen out of their braids. Daenerys hummed in appreciation and focused on the steady rhythm of Jon's heartbeat.

"I can feel you brooding Jon. What could you possibly be brooding about?"

"So many good things have happened to me in the past seventy-two hours and I guess I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. Even Catelyn was more than civil to me this past weekend and…"

"And nothing. Let's just enjoy the moment Jon Snow."

Despite her words Daenerys could feel the tension rolling off Jon and she wouldn't have a picture-perfect evening ruined by Jon's ever present hyper-realism. She wiggled about until she straddled Jon and she delighted in his wide eyes. His hands balled into fists at his sides but Daenerys placed them on her hips and made sure her shirt rode up so he could feel her bare skin above her shorts. Automatically his hands moved about and his thumbs stroked her skin. She shivered but unbraided her hair and then leaned down. Her long hair created a curtain around them and Daenerys gazed into Jon's eyes.

"Stop thinking about anything except me Jon Snow. You are here with me, we are alone and we have begun to claim each other as our own. _Stop thinking and just feel._ "

As she finished speaking Daenerys kissed Jon with as much passion and emotion as she could dredge up. Everything that she felt, everything that she had held back for the sake of their 'friendship' and everything that she wanted from him Daenerys poured into the kiss. She willed Jon to understand and just like everything else in their relationship Jon caught on. He reciprocated in kind and for several long moments the couple resided in a world of their own. When breathing became too hard Daenerys tore her mouth away from Jon's and gasped.

"We need to stop or we'll go too far. Goodness gracious, not that I don't want to but we aren't ready."

Jon's words, even as he struggled to speak them, broke the passionate haze that had settled over them and Daenerys nodded. She sat back up, pushed her hair back and Jon stood up. He helped Daenerys up and she hugged him tightly before he could say or do anything else. Jon laughed and returned the embrace.

"I am not mad at you Danyi."

"I know but still…it should be the other way around. As the girl I should be stopping you from getting too horny and trying to get into my pants."

"I don't know if those qualify as pants…"

This time, Jon did nothing to hide his appreciative look as he raked his eyes up and down Daenerys legs. Daenerys grinned, looked out towards the ocean and a wicked idea formed in her mind. She let her fingers trail down her front, highlighting the full curves of her breasts underneath her t-shirt and fiddled with the button of her shorts.

"Danyi… What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. It's just…after our rather heated and passionate moments I feel…hot. I think a dip in the ocean will cool us down."

As she spoke Daenerys unbuttoned her shorts and pulled the zipper down. The front of her blue lace panties showed in sharp contrast to her white shorts and Jon growled; a low deep sound from his chest. He placed his hand over hers, right above the waistband of her panties and slid his hands around so his thumbs rested on the inside of her shorts at her hips. Without breaking eye contact he pushed the garment down her legs and without any prompting pulled her t-shirt up. Daenerys chuckled at his eagerness, helped him get her shirt off and shook out her hair.

"It's cute, isn't it?"

Daenerys posed to showcase her white bra with blue polka dots and dark blue trim. She ran her fingers around the deep plunge between the cups, looked up from underneath her eyelashes and smirked at Jon's own hooded eyes. He looked wild and unrestrained, his desire for her shining through and Daenerys knew that they teetered on the knifes edge of losing themselves to their passions again.

"You got to undress me so I think it's only fair for me to return the favor. Stand still lover boy."

"You were a pliant, willing participant. If you want to undress me fine, but I won't just stand here."

Before she could figure out what he meant, Jon bent down and kissed her. Her mind went blissfully blank and she returned the eager kiss. When Jon's belt buckle pressed into the soft skin of her stomach through his shirt, Daenerys remembered her plan and she undid the hard metal clasp. The task proved difficult, Jon's kisses becoming more and more distracting but she succeeded in her task of getting his pants off. Grateful that he had taken off his boots and socks beforehand, Daenerys swept her hands under his shirt and up his stomach to his chest. For so long she had admired the muscles her best friend had worked so hard for and she had to restrain herself so many times from reaching out and exploring them. Not anymore and Daenerys took full advantage of the opportunity.

"You need to go to the gym every single day from now on Jon Snow. Your body is exquisite and I forbid you from slacking off."

"Yes, my queen."

The pet, sarcastic nickname Jon had for her made Daenerys laugh and she tore the shirt off Jon. Jon let her have a few moments of exploring his bare torso with her hands but after a while he captured her hands in his larger ones. Daenerys pouted and stomped her foot.

"I wasn't done yet."

"I think the water will do us some good, don't you?"

"Fiiiiiiine."

Daenerys stomped off towards the water, acting like the drama queen she knew she was, and Jon ran after her. She squealed and tried to outrun him to the safety of the water. She failed of course and squealed again when Jon picked her up. They crashed into the surf and Jon tumbled so the both of them fell into the next wave. Daenerys came up for air giggling and Jon wrapped his arms around her from behind. She rested back in his embrace and they rode the waves in peaceful silence.

"Just think of how much time we wasted. I've known you since the fifth grade when I transferred from Essos and after a month of getting to know you I knew I wanted you."

"I was struck dumb the first time the sunlight hit your silver-blonde hair. I thought you were some fairy princess from another world."

Daenerys laughed and leaned back to kiss Jon. He smiled into the kiss as well and Daenerys pushed his curls away from his face.

"I'm not a princess, I'm a queen."

"My queen."

Daenerys hummed and then shivered. Kings Landing boasted a warmer climate but winter had just passed two months ago and the ocean hadn't warmed up too much. Jon helped her swim back to shore and wrapped a towel around her when they got back to their blankets. Daenerys did her best to dry off, Jon finishing ahead of her and he helped dry her hair. He looked away with a cough when Daenerys adjusted herself and her bra which made her laugh. She quickly braided it again and they put their clothes back on to ward off the chill. Jon packed up their items and Daenerys hugged Jon to her by hugging his arm.

"How many text messages and phone calls do you think we have when we turn back on our phones?"

"I really don't care. Tonight, was for us and I don't feel guilty."

Jon hugged her and kissed the side of her head at her comment. They arrived back at Jon's truck and Daenerys hopped up into the passenger seat as Jon threw the items carelessly into the bed of his truck. He started his truck, turned on the heat for her and Daenerys smiled at him as she held her hands up to the heater. She was used to the sweltering heat of Essos and even Kings Landing's warmth didn't match the warmth of Essos. Once she warmed up enough, Daenerys turned their phones back on and rolled her eyes as their phones lit up with texts and missed calls.

"We were only gone for what…three hours?"

"You hit the nail on the head earlier when you called our friends nosey."

Once again a comfortable silence settled over the young couple and Jon took Daenerys' hand in his on the drive back to campus. He parked his truck and Daenerys sulked in the passenger seat. Jon opened the door and held out his hand.

"Come on Danyi, we can always have another night like this in the future."

"I'm holding you to that. Can I sneak into your dorm tonight? Robb is probably spending the night trying to get with Margaery."

"No promises but we'll see."

Happy that Jon hadn't outright refused her, Daenerys hopped down from the truck and went to walk back to her dorm but Jon stopped her. She looked up at him, puzzled as to why he suddenly looked nervous and took his hands in hers.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Well I did take certain liberties with you tonight and I never asked you to be my girlfriend. With the Spring Formal coming up, will you go with me as my girlfriend?"

Daenerys had been prepared to lay into Jon for his sense of propriety (tonight had been a dream come true for her after all) but fell silent at Jon's two-part question. Unable to hold in her emotions, Daenerys laughed and threw herself at Jon. He caught her easily and Daenerys nodded her head against his chest.

"Of course I will Jon Snow!"

Daenerys met Jon halfway for their first kiss as an official couple and the kiss was the sweetest they had shared all night. Jon pulled away, a goofy grin on his face and he spun Daenerys in front of him. She laughed and they walked hand-in-hand to her dorm. The light poured out of the large ground floor windows and the couple stopped in front of the front door. Jon handed Daenerys her go to bag and cupped the side of her face.

"Get some sleep tonight Danyi."

"Sleep will be hard to come by after a night like tonight. Maybe if certain sleeping arrangements were made possible…"

Jon laughed and shook his head. Daenerys stood on tip-toe and kissed him gently goodnight, well aware that they had on-lookers. Jon rubbed her cheek with his thumb, stepped back and walked off into the darkness. Daenerys sighed dreamily, picked up her bag and walked into her dorm. Loud cheers, whistles and clapping came from all the other girls and Daenerys curtsied.

"I am tired and going to bed. Yes, Jon Snow is now my boyfriend and yes, we are going to the Spring Formal together. Good night ladies."

Daenerys walked up the stairs and to her room, ignoring the pleas for more details from the other girls. Missandei hugged her as soon as she walked into the room and Daenerys hugged her friend back. Missandei stepped back and gasped as she got her first good look at Daenerys.

"Your hair is damp, you have beard burn on your neck and your clothes are somewhat wet. What happened and where did you two go?"

"That's Jon's and mine secret and one I will not share tonight. It's precious to me."

Missandei pouted but smiled and hugged Daenerys again. She pulled back and motioned for Daenerys to sit down in her wooden desk chair. Daenerys did and Missandei began untangling Daenerys hair.

"I'm happy for you."

"I'm truly happy now Missandei."

* * *

 **A/N 2: Teenagers, hormones and wanting someone you don't think you can have. We've all been there right? Leave a review or drop a PM with comments or thoughts. Ja ne.  
**

 **-Kaden**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: General disclaimers and all that jazz.**

* * *

 _ **One Cannot Delay The Inevitable: Chapter One**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Tags: ModernAU! & OOC!**_

* * *

"I still don't understand why the two of you are being so secretive about your first date. We are your friends and we only want to look out for you."

"Some things are just too real and emotional to talk about Margaery."

Daenerys strolled down the walkway, enjoying the afternoon sun and glad that lessons had just ended for the day. As always, Margaery and Missandei walked on either side of her and her two friends were still pestering her for details about her first date with Jon. Even thinking about the memory caused a silly smile to steal across Daenerys' face and she wondered if her boyfriend was being pestered about their first date like she was. A few days had passed since that special evening and they hadn't been able to go out on another date since the end of term projects and finals kept them busy.

"I should have known that the first time the two of you have sex that you would be all secretive."

"We didn't have sex Margaery."

"Is there anyone besides Jon that can verify that?"

Daenerys rolled her eyes at Margaery's weak attempts to garner more information and took her phone out of her pocket when it started ringing. She smiled when she saw Jon's name and face flash across the screen and turned her back on her friends for some privacy. Margaery and Missandei laughed behind her but Daenerys ignored them and answered her phone.

"Hey. I was wondering if I was going to hear from you at all today. How's your senior showcase project going?"

 _"I just finished actually and that's why I'm calling. Do you mind swinging by the art building?"_

"Ooooh! Do I get to see the finished works?"

 _"You know the rules Danyi. See you when you get here and I'll be waiting just inside the front doors."_

Jon hung up and Daenerys pouted. Even with her newfound girlfriend status, Jon wouldn't let her see his senior showcase project and the rumor mill was going crazy about the senior showcase this year. A hand on her elbow made her turn around and Missandei looked at her with a small smile on her face.

"I take it that we're going to the arts building?"

"We? I don't remember the two of you being invited."

Missandei rolled her eyes and linked her arm through Daenerys'. Margaery looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow.

"All is well in lover's paradise?"

"Jon has invited Daenerys to the arts building and we are going to escort her there."

Margaery grinned, nodded and took up her position once again on Daenerys' other side. Even though she was annoyed that her alone time with Jon would be interrupted, especially in such an important place for him, Daenerys couldn't help but appreciate her two girlfriends. Daenerys and Margaery had climbed to the top of the social and political standings for their senior class and wielded tremendous influence. The solid alliance between the beautiful rose of the Tyrell family and one of the three last remaining Targaryen's had created quite a stir but over time that alliance had turned into an even stronger friendship.

"If I heard you correctly Daenerys, then Jon is done with his selections?"

"Yes Missandei, but he still won't let me see them!"

"I suppose you could always… _convince_ him."

Daenerys grinned as Margaery waggled her eyebrows to go along with her suggestive comment and the girls laughed. Daenerys now knew with strong certainty that she tempted Jon Snow's iron will but she respected him too much to push too far and he respected her for that. Missandei stiffened on her left, causing Daenerys to look at her friend and then look forward to seeing what had startled her friend.

"Why is _he_ walking towards us with a _smirk_ on his face?

Daario Naharis strode towards them, cocky smirk on his face and one hand pushing his unbound hair out of his eyes. At one time the sight sent shivers of desire down Daenerys' spine and his smirk made her giggle. Now, Daenerys felt nothing and instead couldn't help herself when she compared Daario to Jon. Her ex-boyfriend stopped in front of her, or would have if both Missandei and Margaery hadn't stepped in front of Daario.

"Easy there ladies. I just want to talk to Daenerys."

"And what makes you think that she wants to talk to you? You cheated on her remember?"

Daario Naharis stood unaffected by Margaery's hiss of disdain and his handsome features remained pleasant. Even as she gazed at him, Daenerys couldn't find the fault or mannerism that had caused Daario to stray in their relationship and she much preferred the darker, heavyset features that Jon boasted.

"Yes, something I regret and something that I don't think that you will ever let me forget Margaery."

"Danyi, there you are. I was wondering what held you up."

As if by magic, Jon stepped up to Daenerys' side and Daenerys couldn't help it when her body turned to his. Daenerys watched Daario take in the sudden closeness between her and Jon and he must have sensed the newfound intimacy between them as well because a crack appeared in his pleasant expression.

"Jon Snow. I see that the rumors are finally true and I'll say goodbye for now."

Daario strode past and none of her friends relaxed until he was out of sight. The breath Daenerys didn't know she was holding came out in a slow, measured exhale and she leaned into Jon's side when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at Jon and raised an eyebrow.

"How come you wanted to meet at the arts building?"

"I, um…damn. Let's take a walk."

Jon led Daenerys down a random path through the quad and despite her curiosity, Daenerys knew that Jon would speak when he was ready. Margaery and Missandei trailed along a few steps behind them (Daenerys had glared at them until they did so) and Daenerys wrapped her own arm around Jon's waist.

"The senior showcase is going to be a big deal this year because quite a few of us were recognized in different media outlets."

"Were you recognized?"

Daenerys knew the answer when Jon ran his free hand through his curls. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she kissed Jon's shoulder.

"Yeah a few of my pieces were and thankfully none of them are selections that are drawing in the crowd. That's more Loras, Sansa and a few others deal then mine."

"This is wonderful and all but doesn't explain why you're upset."

"My family is coming down. They're using the senior showcase and the fact that Sansa and I are being prominently displayed as an excuse to visit."

Suddenly Jon's nervousness and tension made sense and Daenerys pulled Jon even closer to her. Ned and Catelyn Stark placed high standards on all their children and much emphasis was placed on securing connections in various networks or scholarships for further education. Robb Stark had already secured a full-ride to a prestigious business college, Sansa Stark to Julliard and both Bran and Arya were making great strides as juniors. Jon was the only Stark child to not declare for his future or make his preferences known and his answer had to be given by the end of this term.

"I know what I want to do and my decision won't make too many people happy."

"You're going to join the military, aren't you?"

Jon stopped walking and Daenerys didn't need to look up to know that he looked down at her.

"The last time I was in your dorm, you were arguing with that idiot across the hall and I saw the open folder with all the papers and military paraphernalia in it."

Despite his attempts to look her in the eyes, Daenerys wouldn't look up at Jon and he turned her towards him. She didn't go to him like she usually did, despite her mind screaming at her to do so and Jon sighed.

"I'm doing nothing out here in the world right now Danyi and it has been a tradition in the Stark family for the men to serve for generations."

"Your father served and your Uncle Benjin is retiring. You don't have to."

Jon didn't answer and Daenerys knew this was a sensitive subject; especially for the Stark men. Bran wanted to serve but couldn't due to his accident and with Robb's intellect for business that left Jon.

"Do I really mean that little to you Jon Snow?"

Before she could even register what was happening Jon crushed Daenerys to him and delivered a bruising, intense kiss. Daenerys submitted to him, her mind shutting down and she kissed him back with just as much passion. Jon pulled away, his forehead against hers and his grip tight on her shoulders.

"Don't _ever_ think that you don't mean the world to me Daenerys Targaryen. It is because of you that I am so conflicted and no man should have to choose between love and duty."

"Who said anything about love? I'm just in this for your body Jon Snow."

Jon laughed and their next embrace was gentler. Daenerys knew that they would discuss this subject again but for right now they would let the matter rest. Daenerys looked over her shoulder and saw both Missandei and Margaery trying to look busy on their phones.

"You two can stop pretending. We're finished talking."

"It didn't look like a lot of talking in that last bit there."

Margaery's dry quip broke the tension and everyone laughed. Missandei hurried to Daenerys' free side and took her hand in hers. Daenerys squeezed to let her friend know that she was okay and the four teenagers resumed walking.

"Is the senior showcase a black-tie event again Jon?"

"Unfortunately."

The girls giggled at Jon's grumble to Daenerys' question and Daenerys looked at Margaery. The other girl rolled her eyes and waved her hand.

"Girl, I have so many dresses with your name on them. You just let me doll you up and you'll be more than enough to bring out dark and broodings good attributes."

"Hey!"

Daenerys stood on tip toe and kissed the side of Jon's neck to take the sting out of Margaery's remark. Jon grumbled under his breath again but remained silent as Daenerys and Margaery talked about dress styles and color choices.

* * *

The day of the Spring Formal found Daenerys, Jon, Missandei and Margaery along with many of their friends and siblings partying on the beach. All of them had called off 'sick' from lessons that day and had driven three hours down the coastline of King's Landing to a piece of the beach where they wouldn't be recognized as students' of _King's Landing_. At the moment Daenerys, Missandei, Margaery and Sansa were sprawled out on their towels, tanning and gossiping. A rather competitive game of beach volleyball had picked up a few moments earlier between Jon and his brother Robb versus Loras Tyrell and Theon Greyjoy. Grey Worm stood on the sidelines and acted as referee.

"You have already staked your ownership over him Daenerys. The fact that you continue to stare at him is an indication of how weak your willpower is."

"Pot meet kettle there Margaery. Ever since Robb took his shirt off you've been eyeing him like you want to eat him. At least my gaze is warranted since he is my boyfriend."

Daenerys didn't bother to look at Margaery as they teased each other, her gossip mag long having been placed in the sand in front of her and she appreciated Jon's athleticism. Missandei laughed at Daenerys sharp retort and fingered the bracelet on her right wrist. Grey Worm had given it to her last night _"as a show of his intent"_ and Daenerys had happily cuddled with Missandei in her bed as the other girl recounted her first date with Grey Worm.

"All in good time my dear. He hasn't begged quite enough yet."

The girls giggled at Margaery's breezy dismissal and reached behind her to tie the strings of her black bikini. She stood up, brushed off the sand and situated herself. Margaery raised an eyebrow and Missandei tied the strings of her own bikini before standing up as well.

"You're going to tease poor Jon, aren't you?"

"I do so love watching him fidget Missandei."

Daenerys sauntered over to the game and clapped her hands when Jon spiked the ball over Theon. Jon turned when he heard her and Daenerys smirked when his gaze slid over her body _again_.

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of having you come over here? I thought you wanted to look 'as golden as possible.' You've only been tanning for thirty minutes."

"Oh, I think I've acquired quite the golden hue, don't you?"

Daenerys took this opportunity to flirt with Jon even more by twisting her body and making a show of it. Jon's gaze heated up and he growled. The volleyball hit him in the back and the boys called for him to return to the game. Daenerys raised an eyebrow and waved him off. He grinned, a devilish twinkle in his eyes and he took his place back in the game. Missandei walked over and fixed some of Daenerys' braids.

"And what was that exchange about?"

"I'm not sure but I'm about to find out."

The two girls walked over to Grey Worm and the boy's stoic expression broke when his girlfriend kissed his cheek. Daenerys giggled at Missandei's blush, the new couple not used to public displays of affection and Daenerys attention returned to the game. Jon seemed to be going above and beyond and even though she knew what he was playing at, Daenerys couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Oh, naughty naughty. Let me see if I can't invoke the same dedication."

Margaery passed by and stood by Robb. She waited until the next point was scored and whispered something in Robb's ear. The poor boy stumbled, a look of disbelief on his face and then took on a determined expression. He called Jon over, the brothers shared a few words and then they took their positions. Theon and Loras set in as well and Daenerys knew that the level of play had been amped up to the next level. Margaery strolled over, a positively naughty expression on her face and Daenerys snorted.

"Do I even want to know what you said to him?"

"Oh, nothing too scandalous. I simply mentioned to him that my dress for tonight is backless and then I might have promised to put him out of his misery if he impressed me enough."

"The poor boy."

Daenerys laughed with Margaery at Missandei's words and her attention returned to the game. Theon and Loras put up a great fight but the other boys couldn't match Jon and Robb's determination or desire. The Stark boys were recognized as honorable, good ol' boys and the perfect gentlemen. This garnered them quite the attention from the girls at _King's Landing_ but Jon and Robb also exhibited a raw, animalistic quality as well and it was often joked that the Starks were like a pack of wolves. Jon and Robb didn't wait for the opportunities and chances in the game to come to them, they created them and their teamwork was impressive. Not long after the match concluded and the Stark boys reigned victorious.

"How was that my queen?"

Daenerys didn't know how Jon wanted her to answer because after the match he ambled over to her and took her in his arms. His forehead was pressed to hers and his sweat soaked muscles felt glorious under her hands. The fact that he used his pet nickname for her in public clued Daenerys in to how happy he was and she knew that it was because he had been paired up with his brother.

"You performed as I expected Jon Snow."

"And my reward for completing your task?"

"I suppose I can give you something."

Daenerys sighed, rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. Jon huffed in amusement and Daenerys stood on tiptoe to give Jon a quick, gentle kiss. That wasn't to Jon's liking however because he leaned back down and captured her lips in a more torrid kiss. Daenerys melted into Jon's arm and returned Jon's kiss with languid strokes of her tongue and gentle nips at his lips.

"Okay you two, the sex is supposed to be later tonight after alcohol is involved!"

Theon's words doused the flames of their passion somewhat and Jon grumbled. Daenerys kissed the corner of his mouth and turned around with a raised eyebrow. Theon held up his hands and Daenerys took Jon's hand.

"Let's get you cooled off and not sweaty."

"As you wish."

Jon scooped Daenerys up in his arms and ran into the surf. Daenerys giggled and clung to his neck with her arms.

"Jon please don't get my hair wet!"

Her warning came just in time as Jon stopped moving and set her down. The waves came up to her waist and Jon winked at her before falling back into the ocean. He surfaced a moment later and pushed his curls out of his face.

"So, you still haven't told me anything about your dress."

"You know what you need to know Jon. Sansa tells me that your suit will compliment my dress and that's all you need. Don't be greedy."

"I always want more when it comes to you Danyi."

The heartfelt, passionate words from her boyfriend made Daenerys weak in the knees and she laid a hand on his stomach. He rested his hands on her hips and Daenerys chewed on her bottom lip.

"What is it?"

"I received a letter from my oldest brother Rhaegar this morning. He has decided that my other brother Viserys and I are now on equal footing. Viserys has let himself slip these past two terms in college with is grades and social habits. Rhaegar is now not sure whether Viserys can lead my family's business empire with the 'bold clarity and stunning grace' that the Targaryen's are famous for."

"What are you saying exactly Danyi?"

"My brother is unofficially not the sole heir to the Targaryen name."

The implications had weighed heavily on Daenerys all morning, her saving grace being that she could hide her emotions away by being distracted by todays activities and Jon's handsome face. It seemed like fate conspired against the young lovers with Jon's desire to join the military and now her family calling her to task.

"Do you have to give him a decision now?"

"No, it's not that kind of letter. Rhaegar's intent is to possibly groom me to become the next heir and this all depends on how my grades look at the end of this term."

"Then let's not think about all that now. Tonight, you are mine Daenerys Targaryen and I am not going to let anything ruin that."

Daenerys smiled at Jon's words and nodded her head. He wrapped an arm around her and they walked back to their spot. The others lounged about and Jon dried off. He put on his shirt, Daenerys slid on her shorts and pulled her tank top on. Robb looked at them and pointed a popsicle at them.

"Oi, where are you two going?"

"We need a moment to ourselves. We'll take our stuff back with us and Robb you can load the rest into the back of your car."

"No, really, what's going on?"

Missandei stood up, her best friend always attuned to her moods and Daenerys shook her head. She hugged Missandei goodbye and waved to everybody else. Jon packed up their supplies on one of the moving carts and they walked back to his truck. Daenerys climbed into his truck as Jon packed everything up and he climbed in a moment later with a heavy sigh. He started his truck but didn't drive off and stared down at the dash. Daenerys' heart broke at the anguished look on his face and she crawled into his lap.

"I'm still here Jon."

"I know."

Jon squeezed her tight and Daenerys returned the embrace. She squeezed harder when she felt his chest shake with his sobs and a tear trickled down her cheek.

* * *

 **A/N 2: If you have a comment question or concern, leave a review or PM me. Ja ne**

 **-Kaden**


End file.
